


The Legend of the Red Moon

by Ravennia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I LOVED WRITING THIS ONE, M/M, Red Riding Hood AU, but this one has a twist, kind of ??, one of my favorite fairy tales, werewolf Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 01:35:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8870650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravennia/pseuds/Ravennia
Summary: But Victor faltered. He couldn’t scream, he couldn’t move his whole body, not even reach for his gun on his waist and for the first time in his life, he was afraid. Afraid and regretful, because he never believed in the old legends. “In the far past, the alphas would hunt for the ideal mates, usually humans. The first time is a common meeting where he gets to know his prey. The second meeting he claims it.”





	

It was very late in the night, so why he was leaving home as his life depended on it? In that small place where the snow never seemed to stop, myths were seen as real stories or lessons. But Victor never believed that, even with his parents and Yakov insisting on this issue with him.

 

“If you don’t hear what we got to say, the wolf might get you!”

 

“Well, I don’t think such thing exists!” he screamed, before picking up his red hood on the couch. “And if exists, I hope he---” he bit his tongue before he ended, being angry never helped on anything. He wasn’t a person of outbursts, just cover the anger with a smile and everything is okay.

 

Except that he couldn’t hide the panic he felt in the moment he noticed how far he was. And it was cold and in his outburst he forgot to pick up more jackets, a hood isn’t helping much. “This isn’t my fault. Why they keep on telling me that I should believe in a fairytale?”

 

He looked at the moon. Round, as always. And _red._ “Oh well, guess I am really tired because I’m seeing things. Or maybe it's already hypothermia. In any way, that moon _wasn’t_ red.It couldn’t be.

 

“I need to find somewhere to sleep since my home is too far for me to reach.”

 

He was trembling of the cold and walking was starting to make his legs feel numb. “I think it's my demise.” He thought of everything he couldn’t have until now: family, friends, love and life. “I won’t get any of my wishes because I’m going to die in a stupid way.”

 

Then he heard a small growl coming from a cave. He walked there only to see a lonely wolf. It seemed weak, or maybe it was young. At least he found a cave to spend the cold night on.

 

He took a time to sleep, but once he laid his head on the wolf’s fur he slept like a baby. But he didn’t expect to be poked in the face when he woke up, seeing a young boy, probably eleven years old. His clothes were from the shapeshifters village and surprisingly enough, he wore a pair of glasses.

 

“Uh…sorry to wake you up.”

 

He got up slowly and lazily. “No problem.” he yawned. “Now that’s morning, I might go back home, even if they don’t deserve it.”

 

“But they probably worry about you.”

 

“They only worry about me not following their demands. Be afraid of the red moon, they say. The wolf is going to get you, they say. Well, I don’t believe in a single thing.”

 

“You should, we are dangerous.”  


“You don’t look dangerous to me, you look like a lost puppy.”

 

The boy blushed. Victor thought that the boy isn’t used to praises. “T-thanks. Y-you look like a prince.”

 

“Oh, thanks.” To be honest, he was flattered. “Anyway, I think we should both go back home, right…?”

 

“Yuuri.”

 

“Nice name”, he smiled. “Mine is Victor. Glad to meet you.”

  


That was their first meeting, a happy memory in the dark times of Victor’s life. But he couldn’t say the same thing for the second meeting, several years later. He could say that his second memory was dyed of black and a blood red.

 

“They are here! The wolves are in the village. Red, come here!”

 

Red was Victor’s nickname since he always wore a red hood. People were running around, making it harder to answer the call and Yuri wasn’t helping either, insisting that he wanted to go kill those nasty wolves himself. “I’ve already told you that you’re too young for this, but if you insist on following me, I won’t worry myself if you get killed.”

 

“Hmph, you say that but you’ll worry. You always do.”

 

When he got outside the village, he remembered the older days, the day he ran away. The same road, the same red moon in the sky. “It’s too early for the moon to rise...This is weird.”

 

He could hear his father yelling orders to the hunters, telling them to kill each one of them and bring their alpha to be killed in public view. The only issue was that until now, none of them have found the alpha. Many wolves captured and none of them had the fierce stare of the alpha.

 

He regretted not seeing Yuuri’s fur years ago. But it wasn’t hard spotting him in the dark woods once he got away from the crowd. Brown chocolate eyes and a deep black fur, and he couldn’t actually believe that Yuuri was the leader, the one with a fierce stare. He didn’t even falter when he saw Victor.

 

But Victor faltered. He couldn’t scream, he couldn’t move his whole body, not even reach for his gun on his waist and for the first time in his life, he was afraid. Afraid and regretful, because he never believed in the old legends. _“In the far past, the alphas would hunt for the ideal mates, usually humans. The first time is a common meeting where he gets to know his prey. The second meeting he claims it.”_

  
  


The thought of being claimed never crossed his mind. Normally alphas wouldn’t hunt adult males, but teenagers. The thought that Yuuri should have captured him years ago made him step back for a bit.

 

“Damn it. I’ve never thought that he…”

 

A scream behind him made him look back: the village was being cornered by another pack of wolves. They tried to slay them but somehow, the wolves were stronger. “The...moon. We aren’t going to defeat them.” He turned around, looking to where the bigger fight was happening. “Stop! You are not going to defeat them this way, they got the--” Something made him fall on the snow.

 

The moment he straightened himself, he searched for a black wolf, with no avail. But he found a man on his 24 years old with a smirk on his face. “You finally got up, little red?” He walked to the battlefield, while Victor followed him quietly.

 

“You cut your hair. When?”

 

“One year after I met you.”

 

And it was all the dialogue they got until Yuuri walked to the point where they could see all the battles happening. It wasn’t a high cliff or anything, so they could be heard. “Hear it, humans!” One by one, the groups were stopping the fight and every face was turned to them. Victor could see his parents shocked on the middle of it, Yuri had almost the same expression as them. “Today, I’m claiming one of your humans.”

 

Victor expected the faces to be at least shocked or angry, but instead they were calm? He looked at his mom, and her expression said that he got what he deserved for not believing the legends. Even Yuri wasn’t that shocked. “ And you’ll never hear from him again. Ever. His fate was sealed in the moment he found me, thirteen years ago.”

 

His parents were still, the wolves were backing away. And as Yuuri turned around to face him, he started following the wolves, biting his lips. He felt a hand on his hips and soon they were inside the forest, into the shapeshifters village.

 

_The old legend said that the Red Riding Hood was the last human claimed by the wolves. They also could see his red hood in the forest, wandering and fooling the ones who dared to walk into the woods. No one knows what happened after the claiming, but only two years later, villagers could see a red hood walking among the wolves._

 

_The wolf only needs to find his victim one time before he claims it on the next red moon._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please consider leaving kudos if u liked it! And let me know if I had any sort of mistakes I'm open to constructive criticism!


End file.
